Teen Titans Go!
The Teen Titans are a teenage superhero team who primarily defend Jump City, but also fight crime wherever they find it. They have both conflicted and collaborated with The Powerpuff Girls on at least one occasion. They were created by DC Comics in 1964. Since then, they have made numerous appearances in comic books and television shows, including the Cartoon Network series, Teen Titans and it's spinoff Teen Titans Go!. History in The Powerpuff Girls 'The Teen Titans Go! and Powerpuff Girls Completely Organic Crossover Special' The Powerpuff Girls follow Mojo Jojo to the Teen Titans' home of Jump City, where he plans to take over the world with an army of monkeys. Beast Boy and Cyborg think Mojo is "pretty cool for a talking monkey", and the Girls compete against Robin, Starfire, and Raven to see which is the best superhero team. Members Apart from the Teen Titans Go! squad, there has been over one-hundred twenty (120) other Titans who have (at one point) participated in the team (though not at the same time, of course). Below is a list of all the main Teen Titans characters who have made an appearance in the cartoon. Teen Titans *'Robin' - He is a teenager and a leader of the team who has a huge crazy crush on his teammate Starfire. His determination to be the best at everything makes him a decent (but mostly annoying and crazy) leader. No powers, but his fighting skills still help out...a little. *'Starfire' - A teenage alien princess from Tamaran. She is the nice but naive addition to the team. But don't make Starfire mad, she can get pretty violent with her eye beams, starbolts, and such. Nice but vicious. *'Cyborg' - His computer-enhanced body gives him an edge over non-cybernetic people, but his laziness kinda nullifies his usefulness in a fight and who is happen to be Beast Boy's best bud. *'Raven' - Her half-demon side contributes to her dark personality. Anything that slightly agitates, or mock her is either banished or crushed by a giant, demonic black fist. Though she can be dark but she is a sucker for anything Pretty Pretty Pegasus and is known to have a soft spot for her crush and fellow teammate Beast Boy. *'Beast Boy' - Overall, Beast Boy's lack of interest of actually being a hero is a setback to his job (of being a hero), but he still contributes his animal-changing powers, occasionally at least and maintaining his active crush on Raven. He is Cyborg's best friend and also Raven's love interest. *'Silkie' - The Titans' — especially Starfire's — giant larva pet. He doesn't do much, but the show couldn't be anything without him. *Little Buddies - All of the Teen Titans' pets and friends, ranging from a dancing boom box]] to a talking stick. They, somehow, find a way to get this stuff. Titans East *'Bumblebee' - She is the leader of Titans East, and more importantly, Bumblebee can fly like a butterfly and sting like a bee. Hardcore powers right there. *'Speedy' - Naturally, he's Robin’s arch (or archer, since he's a good archer, as a matter of fact) rival. What does he expect, going on a date with Starfire? *'Aqualad' - He can move water freely and summon aquatic animals, like his mentor, Aquaman. Also Raven's boyfriend for a short while, but nothing too serious. *'Más' y Menos - Two identical, really fast brothers who speak a lot of Spanish. Robin fails pathetically in trying to train them to act like him. Former Members *'Jayna' - Capable of transforming into any animal (but first she's gotta fist bump her brother Zan unfortunately), Jayna temporarily replaces Beast Boy because of his laziness. *'George Washington' - First President of the U.S.A, as well as the temporary leader of the Teen Titans. He can summon a liberty shield, monument bash, just normal president stuff. *'Nibor' - Temporarily takes over Robin's job as the team leader because he is the exact opposite of him (which says something about how much the Titans really appreciate Robin...). *'Kid Flash' - Can defeat villains in about 1.0057 seconds, attract the girls, and out-beat box anyone. The key components to get hated by Robin. *'Red Raven'- Robin chose her because of her aggressiveness. *'Red Starfire'- Robin chose her because of her aggressiveness. *'Yellow Beast Boy'- Human shield. *'Green Cyborg'- Robin chose him because he acted like a soldier and had great leadership qualities and skills. Creation The Brave and the Bold #54 marked the first ever appearance of the Teen Titans, with the original lineup of Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. However, the series gained a lot more popularity in the 1980s 'cause they added four new Titans- Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy (then known as Changeling), and Starfire. During the past three decades, countless teenage heroes were initiated and dropped from the team, and the producers couldn't stick to a title; every new remake of the series came out with a new name, too- The New Teen Titans, Tales of the Teen Titans, The New Titans, Titans, and a couple others, with the current Titans under the title of The New 52 ''and the new ''DC Rebirth ''comics. In 2003, Cartoon Network launched a cartoon based off of the 1980s Titans, called ''Teen Titans]]. Originally planned to air for four seasons, it made it to five and concluded in 2006 with the Trouble in Tokyo film/finale. Seven years later, a spinoff of the original show, holding onto the same cast but with a new animation, premiered on Cartoon Network, Teen Titans Go!. Even though it isn't that much focused on missions and fighting (serious stuff) like Teen Titans, it' has several comedic and hilarious aspects that have kept it going to this day. Trivia *Animation character design artist Chris Battle previously worked on [[The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV series)|the original Powerpuff Girls series]] is currently working in Teen Titans Go!. Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Superheros Category:Teams